


Second incident.

by Madame_V



Series: A Series Of Alternate Universe & Cannon Incidents. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming clear with feelings, Friends to Lovers, Greg's a cute DS, M/M, Mycroft's baffled, Post-unilock, Sneaky as fuck too, clumsy confessions, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's in for a surprise after waking up next to a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second incident.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrade_Dispatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrade_Dispatch/gifts).



> Hellooooooo! I missed you people so much! Mi gente linda! I'm back with another take on these one-shot series, I'm always in to that breaking point where they both are dead in love and have to say something to each other. Take that risky step to either spoil things or make them so much better. On this note, I decided to make a few more AU's on thsi note! i'll see if there's one of them that catches my attention enough to make it multi-chapter later on, but for now I have these plot bunnies begging for me to set them FREEEEEEE!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot. All my kisses and love to y'all as always, remember your comments KEEP ME FROM HARVESTING YOUR SOULS AT THIS TIME OF YEAR, not really, but they do help me know how I did. I measure my writing upon your opinions.
> 
> XOXO

This was a most uncomfortable and impossible situation. Mind you, as an agent in MI6 forces he had encountered numerous difficulties even if he was only thirty years of age, detonating bombs from a safe distance, entering secured rooms and hacking international security would be a piece of cake in comparison to this very situation.

Mycroft sighed softly doing his best not to wake up his… Bed partner. Not even daring to move his head, he turned his pale eyes to see Greg’s close features. Cheek, ear, hair and neck, his face was pressed to the red-head’s neck and one of his arms wrapped around Mycroft’s waist. Every breath on his neck was prickling on his skin and setting him on fire, but the agent controlled his breathing pattern and repressed the urge of kicking his best friend off of his bed.

This hadn’t happened since school, perhaps. The situation where Gregory stay over and both of them fell asleep together in his bed. One chattering and one reading avidly as he laughed at the other’s occurrences, it always end up with Greg wrapped around Mycroft’s still form as he tried to remind himself to be a gentleman and respect his (regrettably) straight friend.

Matters didn’t change, mind not the years of admiring from afar. He sighed and slowly placed a long hand on his face, looking up at the ceiling as he felt how Greg’s leg slowly and lazily sneaks over both of his legs. _This situation is absolutely ridiculous_ , he thought. Wondering if he wanted to either laugh, cry or simply say farewell to the last grasp he had on his sanity, as the brunette pressed his nose further on the crook of his neck.

Well. At least they had probably fallen asleep as they talked; it would be more awkward to wake up next to your best friend in more compromising situations (Even if that case would be absolutely welcome and celebrated).

Mycroft had spent five months away, so it was only reasonable that Gregory would demand to see him and drop by, only five minutes after a fair warning, with takeout and much needed beer “You can thank me later. Christ, what are those business trips doin’ t’ya? You look like a corpse, Mike” he said with a happy smile and worried, dark eyes.

Humming Mycroft swept the other man’s form as he walked in “It’s not as if you look any better, Sargeant” he commented with a cheeky smirk in his voice as he received Greg’s jacket. The young man, ever so handsome and stable, you could simply lean on him and he wouldn’t waver or break under the pressure. There were plenty of situations where he reminded himself to be more like Gregory, in that grounding way, even if wrong at times, ever persistent and assertive, gentle and human. The only times where he regrouped his teams and commanded solidly was when he reminded himself of his friends' attitude.

The taller man sighed and led him to the living room, they started ignoring a movie as Greg developed his week and his latest case (“People in Soho know a bloody lot about make up, he just bloody looked at it and knew the shade and brand! It’s ridiculous!”), the end of his relationship with Sheila (“Yeah, schedule.”), encounters with Sherlock (“He’s been worse, got five grams off of him. But don’t worry, I’ll be on him like a hound on a fox”), his mum’s visit to Greg’s mother (“I’m not dating you cousin, Mike”) and whatever else (“What have you been doing this time, then?”, “Boring meetings with boring people, Gregory, nothing else”).

He wasn’t one to complain when Greg started yawning around 2 AM, after all Mycroft was just as knackered. So they simply took their conversation to Mycroft’s bedroom in the most amicable and chaste way, as if they had never grown from their 15 and 17 year-old selves… Now, it was rather uncanny how he could simply tell when it was Greg’s chin and when it was his lips brushing against his neck, it was in thr ough patch of skin versus the softness of his full lower lip. Mycroft placed his hand on Greg’s waist, pushing to disentangle himself from Greg’s tight grip and swiftly get himself into a ice-cold shower.

But the more he pushed, the more Greg pulled and just as he finally realized that his bed partner was completely awake, the sneaky man in question said “Jus’ stay in, Mike. ‘m off this mornin’…” and he let out a long, shaky sigh that made Mycroft’s pale eyes open wide in surprise as his heart beat wildly.

When he finally found his voice it was dry and raspy “Ah. You’ve gotten rather good at controlling your breathing pattern” he commented in a soft, strangled voice. Genuinely impressed. The alluring young man’s chest pressed to Mycroft’s arm and it was beyond clear that he’d been awake for a good few minutes, if his heart rate was anything to go by.

A hum and a sigh left Greg’s lips, along with a soft grunt “Learnt from the best” he commented in his soft yet gravelly voice, pulling a hand from under Mycroft's body and rubbing his eyes, before letting it fall on Mycroft's lower belly “Did you rest?”

Mycroft stayed silent for a few moments, doing his best to get a grasp over himself before letting the other know just how embarrassingly aroused he was by this clever little ploy Greg had developed “Yes. Better than I have in five months, if I’m honest.”

With a chuckle Greg shifted enough to nuzzle his face in the crook of Mycroft's neck “That’s what you get for working for the government, mate. Sleepless nights, paperwork and a pat on the back for your efforts…”

It was nervewrecking how familiar this was becoming, how addictive the affection could easily become and how needed it was. Mycroft suddenly craved for sweets, the intoxicating burn of bourbon, five or seven cigarettes or just a single kiss from the gorgeous man in his arms. _Just anything else, a substitute of this_ , he drowned quietly in despair as he thought how terrible it could be... _How devastating_.

He could easily deal with mindless sex with a stranger. Protected by the anonymity and handsomeness of never having to see a certain Italian businessman again in his life was more appealing than a second of this. But to be perfectly honest, he had made the grave mistake of letting Gregory in fifteen years ago and he had slowly craved more, anything and everything he could have of this odd specimen. Damage was done, when he accepted that company, when he accepted his attraction and when he accepted the complex familiarity. Ironically enough, no matter how much he battled against this situation, he didn’t want to move an inch from the protective hug Greg’s strong arms provided ever so kindly “True” was all he managed.

“Rebellious of you to admit” teased the other man and Mycroft could pinpoint the type of smirk he was wearing. Mischievous and playful. _Unbearable_.

Mycroft snorted and sighed “Will you ever let me get out of my bed?” he declared possession of the bed to put even some virtual distance, before Greg decided to have a second of brilliance and observe exactly how absolutely affected he was.

“If you asked nicely, we might have a long talk about it before I do” Mycroft let out a little exhasperated sound as he squirmed slightly “What do you have against rest? Just stay still, enjoy the warmth, close your eyes, lose consciousness. End. Ah, requisites would be not being a workaholic, mind trying to manage?” Mycroft rolled his eyes thinking, _Pot, kettle_. Anyone close enough to the brunette knew that he was too dedicated to his job, no wonder he was already becoming DS at 32 year of age. Of course he was capable as well, but he was very hard-working… Perhaps too hardworking at times…

“How did you sleep?” asked Mycroft suddenly terribly aware of his bed manners, even if this wasn't a one night affair or anything of the sort.

Greg sighed and said something that finally made Mycroft, not only blush and flinch as if it had physically punched him in the gut, but also take some distance and snap his head to look at Greg for better deduction “Better than I have in these past weeks. But I wish I could say you kept me up all night, to be honest” _Of course that couldn’t mean_ “Yeah, shagging, Mike” _Unfair_ , thought Mycroft, frowning at the man with the cheeky smile and eyes closed lazing about next to him.

Blinking and observing Greg’s features he could tell that muscles around his shoulders, neck and waist were tense. Possibly indicating that there was plenty of tension in other areas as well, Mycroft licked his lips and opened his mouth as Greg pulled him close slowly. The genius’s head whirred with statistics of success with their careers and surroundings as they were, the dangers and disadvantages and possibilities. There was even one crazy thought that this might be a very surreal dream, and Greg’s eyes remained closed when all he could say was “You aren’t serious” in utter disbelief.

“I am, so very serious” he said, smirk falling slightly, eyes still closed and closing the gap between them, until he was snuggling up Mycroft’s clothed chest. Just when he truly needed the air that escaped him to bloody think!

“You’re straight” he argued and the DS hummed and pointedly placed a kiss on Mycroft’s left pectoral, making Mycroft flinch back “Gregory, this is serious.” Another hum and a sigh as the distance between their pelvis came to nothing. _Very well, so he's rather deliciously aroused… But plenty of men wake up like that due to issues with their bladder, perhaps I should recommend a doctor_ “Gregory… Gregory?” he urged.

“What, Mike?” he said calmly “What’s so difficult to believe? Where’s your doubt, really?” he asked quietly, tiredly but firmly as ever.

The genius opened his mouth and snapped it shut. They had always liked each other, they had always shortened that distance and challenged each other to take a mad step, they had always gotten along and worked together in perfect unison, Mycroft had always admired Greg’s kindness and fortitude, Greg had always felt proud and amazed of Mycroft’s intellect and ease to navigate all situations. It was only a sensible conclusion to the ever present and less than friendly attraction between them “I may be unsure”.

“I know…” said Greg in a small, sad voice. Still holding each other tightly “You know?” he started and Mycoft looked down at the top of Greg’s head, distractedly noticing the few grey hairs there “These past few months I realized of a few things…” he continued and sighing, he took a bit of distance, climbing up the bed to place his head at Mycroft’s eye level. Brown eyes looking up into his and serious expression “Five months without you around aren’t enough to make a bloke question his sexuality, I agree. But I do count the numerous times between girlfriends where you ignored my advances,” _What?_ , thought Mycroft blinking stupefied “thought you might just prefer to stay as friends, but.. Well, like I said, your mum dropped by” _Oh, no_ “And she might’ve said a few things” _Of course she did, dear God_. Greg offered a half smile and looked sideways at the ceiling, as if shying away from the matter “I just bloody missed you and ended things with Sheila because I couldn’t let her wonder why I was stressed and worried sick about someone else, Mike. Wasn’t fair for her, for me or even for you…” his eyes dropped to Mycroft’s lips and then back to pale eyes that observed him avidly “I get it if you need time to process and I understand if you prefer to protect a friendship, I’m fine with it and will take a couple steps back-“ Mycroft blinked one last time before closing the distance and claiming Greg’s lips.

Enough time for doubt spent throughout entire years to spoil this moment by asking such a wonderful, baffling person to take a step back. If he was going to be shattered and heartbroken it would be in this man’s arms for the rest of his days, if he was to overcome anonymous and heated encounters it should be through chaste kisses in the mornings, if he was going to marry it was going to be to someone that could stand beside him, unwavering and far from intimidated, if Mycroft was to climb to the very top of his career it would be to protect his few loved ones. Greg burned in his chest familiar and warm, even as they parted and pressed their foreheads together “Shut up, dear God, you talk so much.”

And Greg chuckled amused as Mycroft kissed his forehead “Take it you fancy the idea, then?” he said, hands still on his waist. Warm and stabilizing the mess Mycroft could turn in.

“Not at all. It happens to be the most disastrous idea you’ve had yet, but it might just work” he said as Greg laughed and joined him for a few moments.

“Promise to make it up to you” said Greg looking at Mycroft with bruised lips and tousled hair.

The genius took a mental note of that very moment and saved it for posterity as he said “I am quite sure you will” as he smiled.

**-**

**C'est fini.**

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Goddamn Selena Gomez and that Same Old Love single, making me write slashy goodness...


End file.
